


Answer

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco responds.





	Answer

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 497: Add.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Answer 

~

The ensuing pause stretched until Draco stammered, “W…what?” 

Eyes tightly closed, Harry groaned. “Don’t make me repeat it. And you don’t have to add anything, I don't want you to feel obligated to—”

“Harry?”

Harry cracked open one eye. “Yes?”

“Shut up.” And pressing forward, Draco kissed him. 

Melting against Draco, Harry gave himself up to the kiss, moaning as it slowed, deepened. When they drew apart, they were both panting. “I guess that means you’re not upset?” Harry whispered. 

Draco gave him a flat look. “Are you mad? It’s brilliant.” 

“Yeah?”

Draco snorted. “Shut up and come here.”

~

“How long?” Draco asked once the kissing frenzy ended.

Harry sighed. “Does it matter?”

“Of course! I’ve been in love with you for ages.” 

Harry stared at Draco. “You love me?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “As if you didn’t know?” 

“Would I’ve been twisting myself up in knots about telling you if I knew?” Harry cried. 

“Oh for…” Draco shook his head. “You’re really clueless. Add two and two together! I’ve loved you since school.” 

“Wow.” Harry smiled. “You’d a strange way of showing it.” 

Draco flushed. “Yes, well. Repression.” He raised an eyebrow. “So, when?” 

Smiling, Harry got comfortable. 

~


End file.
